The limitations in the use of biologic grafts, has stimulated research effort in the search for biomaterials able to physically support bone growth (osteoconductive) and stimulate new bone growth (osteoinductive). The use of bioactive glass in repairing bone defect are well documented. The most widely studied Bioglass(R) is the 45S5 Bioglass(R), a four component (SiO2-Na20-CaO-P205) melt-derived bioactive glass that has been used in numerous medical and dental applications, and its biocompatibility and biodegradability well established. In this proposal, we present a new approach that make use of sol-gel processing to synthesize new bioglass incorporating zinc oxide, or manganese oxide (SiO2-CaO-P205-MO, M= Zn or Mn). Such bioglass are expected to have higher surface area and exhibit wider compositional range compared to the 45S5 Bioglass(R). They are also expected to exhibit enhance performance as promoter of osteoblast colonization, without the loss of major phenotypic characteristics, minimize the glass corrosion inherent in 45S5 Bioglass(R) by controlled generation of hydroxide ion and provide enough mechanical strength for in vivo applications. Our hypothesis is that modification of the chemical composition of the bioglass system by substitution of sodium oxide with zinc or manganese oxides at permissible concentration, will not induce material toxicity but rather might enhance the performance of the bioglass as bone materials. Zinc is an essential element in the growth of humans and other animals and is generally considered nontoxic. Bone growth retardation is a common finding in various conditions associated with zinc deficiency, suggesting a physiological role of zinc in the growth and mineralization of bone tissue. Zinc compound has also been shown to reveal a stimulatory effect on differentiation of osteoblastic cells.